Hunters at Hogwarts
by Warrior woman of AWESOMENESS
Summary: After a tragic event Kurapika, Gon, and Killua split for four years before coming back together for one final job.
1. Prolog

**AN: yo! Welcome to my story. Disclaimer I unfortunately do not own Hunter X Hunter or Harry Potter *sniff sniff * so sad :-(**

**Any who I have a few notes to make.**

**1\. I am still on the chimera ant arc so I am going off what I know but the charaters might be darker and there WILL be a character death in this chapter.**

**2\. The characters may seem overpowered and OOC.**

**3\. Gon will be smarter a LOT smarter.**

**4\. This starts after the greed island arc.**

"Die!"- Talking

'I'll kill him'- thinking

**AN end **

_prolog _

_Gon's POV_

_It was raining that day me and Killua had just gotten out of greed island and we were meeting up with Kurapika and Leorio for the first time in quite awhile we were planning to go on a trip together you know a vacation away from hunter duties and the phantom troupe but, no of course we couldn't have a simple vacation with out getting attacked at least once and we certainly did get attacked you see kurapika conveniently forgot to mention that he had made the phantoms mad... again. This time he killed feitan which brings me to our current situation; getting our asses kicked by the phantom troupe mostly Phinks and Shalnark. It looked like Killua and Kurapika were holding their own against them but leo-_

General POV

"LEORIO" the three yelled seeing one of their best friends falling to the ground with a hole where his heart should have been. Phinks then because he's just so smart decided to say " what don't like it when your friends are killed, what great hunters you are." before looking at them expecting to see a crying backish green haired boy, quietly crying white haired assassin, and angry red eyed blonde haired avenger only to see... nothing, there was nothing there were three boy were. Needless to say Phinks was very soon torn apart, along with the rest of the phantom troupe... turns out they are good hunters who would have thought **(AN: *raises hand** * **ME Me me ) **

Kurapika's POV

Just after finally defeating the phantom troupe I realized what happened 'Leorio- Leorio died... he's dead … as in never coming back, darkness creeped into my vision and my last thought before blacking out was 'It's my fault.'

**Sorry for the short chappie **

**i'll be back with the second chapter with in 2 weeks.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Hello again sorry for the long wait and such a short chapter last time I'm still working on my fight scenes so I will work on rewriting that but for now enjoy this chapter.**

**Oh and one more thing **

**Killua:17**

**Gon:17**

**Kurapika:18 pretending to be 17**

5 Years After Prolog

Gon's P.O.V.

"AHHH" I woke up screaming.. again I hadn't for months I used to get nightmares about that night regularly but after splitting up with Killua and Kurapika they stopped. They had restarted about a month ago when we got back in contact Killua had found something he thought might interest Kurapika and I so we are going to be meeting up very soon. I'm slightly scared to see them after such a long time. But there's no use moping about it now though I do wonder how they will react to me after all they haven't seen me in 4 years. I was now a head hunter and had set up multiple underground spy network that tracked people I deemed worthy to look into as future hunters or spies. I had been working as a head hunter for 3 years after being spotted by my employer who I have yet to meet for all I know he could be one of the people I 'm hunting, but what ever it pays well. I mean I don't thi- wait what time is it.. DAMN IT ALL I'm late!

Kurapika's P.O.V.

"WAAAA!" the baby next to me screamed. "Oh my god, Jess is such a slut isn't she?" That was the teenage girls next to me. These people are why I hate trains, I'm stuck whiny brats, annoying teenagers, and bossy parents. Here I am trying to be less stressed about seeing two people I haven't seen sense one of my best friends- no scratch that sense my best friend died, and let me tell you meditating is Not easy with a one year old screaming in my ear. I wonder why Killua even wanted us to come to the city it must have been important after all we didn't part on good terms. "WAAAA" the baby screamed again then I snapped, " will you shut your goddamned baby up" I shouted at her her response was, "geez whats up your ass." I really hate trains.

Killua's P.O.V.

I don't know why I invited Gon and Kurapika to come here and see the job I guess I just thought that they would enjoy it and I haven't seen them in forever.. or four years. They should be getting here soon but knowing Gon he'll be a little late- *ring ring *- I opened the door and to my surprise it was Gon. "Is Kurapika here" was the first thing he said. I quickly regained my lost composure but I mean come on GON was here before Kurapika that's just strange.. and even stranger he looks serious, he almost never looks serious except in fights then he's always serious. Five minuets of awkward silence later Kurapika ringed the door bell and entered. " What did you call us here for" well at least Kurapika is still the same , blunt and serious. " Well why did you ask us to come here" Gon said "oh I haven't seen you guys in forever, and I found a job you might be interested in it's a body guarding mission" I said while getting the flier out, "sent by headmistress Minerva McGonagall:

To any hunters interested,

the wizard world has recently been in a war with the dark lord Voldermort and his death eaters. Voldermort was recently defeated by Harry Potter otherwise known as the boy who lived, but Voldermort's death eaters are still out there trying to kill . So I was hoping that three of you could come as body guards and protect Harry Potter and his friends Hermione Granger and Ron weasly. If you wish to take this job hold on to this paper at exactly 5:00 at night and you will be transported to my office were we can talk more in depth on the subject.

**Requirements of the Job**

**1\. You must be powerful**

**2\. You must not have problems killing**

**3\. You must be in a group of three**

**4\. You must be 17 or 18**

those are the requirements I hope to see you soon,

Minerva McGonagall

"So what do you say want to take the job" I asked "yes" Kurapika was quick to agree " I guess so" Gon said " Well it's almost 5:00 so we better hurry "I responded.

General P.O.V.

As 5:00 approached the three teens got ready to go. They pack their bags and got supplies such as weapons, books, ect. When the clock chimed five times they all grabbed the paper and next thing they know they were dumped in an office with an old looking man. "Hello." The old woman otherwise known as headmistress McGonagall said "It's lovely to have you here I assume you came about the job request" The blonde boy who had recovered from the portkey and was now stand strait said " Yes, I am Kurapika a hunter, the one white hair is Killua a former assassin now hunter, and the one with blak-ish green hair is Gon. It is lovely to meet you""well you all seem like very capable boy and to tell you the truth I'm kind of desperate so you have the job. All you need is to learn a little about the wizard culture and catch up to the others your age in studding. And so I'll be having one of my most trusted friends take you, Remus come in here please."

The person that came in was wearing ratty clothes and had sandy blond hair. He looked between the three teens and headmistress McGonagall before asking " Who are they." " They're the body guards for Harry. I was hoping you could take them to diagon alley so that they can get the supplies they need. You can use money from Hogwart's vault." She responded "Oh okay" he said after that he then turned to us and asked us to close our eyes and hold his arm.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hi again sorry it took me so long to update. My first marking period (there are 6 in a semester My school is really weird so they made this system) just ended so I had like 15 million tests. And I have a Japanese test coming up so I had to study. I also had piano and it was my birthday so yeah **

**sorry.**

**Anyway I forgot to put this on the other chappies so I'm going to put it here **

**Disclaimer I don't own hunter x hunter or harry potter if I did everyone would most likely be VERY over powered**

**STORY BEGIN **

Gon's POV

After the ragged looking man, apparently named Remus, grabbed our arms I could feel a squeezing sensation all over my body. As if I was getting shoved into a place to small for my body. The sensation stopped soon after It started. And I opened my eyes to find myself and everyone else in front of a rickety, old pub called the leaky caldron in what appeared to be London.

Which leads us to were we are now passing through a bar, about to go to the back where Diagon Ally is apparently. As we pass the bar the bar tenderwaves to Remus saying,

" Hey Remus, what'cha doin" here you going to Diagon Ally?"

Remus responded, "Hey Tom. Yeah I'm taking them to go get supplies." He pointed at us, then said,"They're transferring from Japan"

Tom the bar tender then said," Well come back later and I'll give you a free drink."

The conversation ended soon after though I wasn't listening.

We are going to the back of the bar now. We exit the bar and end up in an ally that ends in a dead end with two brick walls on either side of us. I obviously am very confused. How the hell can I get through a brick wall, seriously the only way would be able to get through is... magic. Oh yeah wizards. Well I fell like an idiot.

General/ third person omniscient POV **( If you don't know what third person omniscient is well, haha I know more then you)**

Soon after Gon figured out that he was with a wizard, Remus taped some of the bricks on the back wall of the alley, and an archway appeared leading to a magnificent and busy looking shopping market like place. Which lead to Gon, Killua, and Kurapika to have the same thought ' damn'

Remus stopped their ogling almost immediately. By walking away. The three hunter ran back over to Remus while shouting at him to slow down, in various ways some more vulgar than others. Once they all caught up with Remus he told them what they were going to do. "Okay so this summer you all will not only be studying for the 7th year curriculum but, also the 1st, 2nd, 3rd 4th 5th and 6th so that means lots and lots of books. Therefore we will go to the book store first. Killua pouted and said, "Aww but I wanted to go to the joke shop over there." As he pointed towards a store called The Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes which looked slightly worn down but, still a nice store. Remus then looked st them sadly and told them, "I don't think that's such a good idea. You know about the war that happened right?" The three hunters nodded looking confused. Remus then continued," The owner of this shop is named George he used to have a twin named Fred. The two where inseparable from birth, but in the war Fred died. The outside of that shop my look happy but the inside is actually quitedepressing to see the inside if I do say so my self."

So they moved on the hunters feeling guilty for bringing up such a sore topic though they had been through much more. They went into the book store which looked slightly worn down as well, in fact all the shops in Diagon alley seemed to be at leased a little bit worn out. Some more then others, one had boarded up windows were as others looked brand new. Which they probably would afte4r all many shops had been destroyed in the raids on Diagon alley.

The hunters went into the book shop not expecting what they saw. The store was huge, way bigger than it looked on the outside. The shelves were lined with thousands of books from things like, Charms for first years, pranking for the beginner, and history of witches and wizards. Remus took them to the section were everything they needed was and grabbed all the needed books including a few extra like history of the wizarding world, and the life of Harry Potter so that they could at least know what they were doing. After finishing at the bookshop the Remus took them to get trunks, potions ingredients, animals (none of them got an animal).

Now that they had finished that shopping Remus told them that they were going to get their wands now. Resorting in Killua thinking, ' I get my wand~ I get my wand~ I get to do magic!' Gon thinking, ' Finally something interesting, though I hope it doesn't take to long.' And Kurapika thinking, ' Wands, lovely, now we'll be able to do magic, how wonderful! **(AN: If you didn't notice that was sarcasm)**

* sigh * well at least we'll fit in more. It would be slightly difficult to fit in with wizards if you can't do wizardry.'

They got to the shop and entered **(AN: In my version Olivander wasn't kidnapped or tortured). **They waited for about ten minuets before getting impatient, but right when they were about to leave someone came out of the shadows in front of them. The person was a man, he looked old, he had strangely luminescent eyes, and silver hair. In a soft voice he said," I am Olivander I assume you are here to get wands." he looked at them even more closely then before and said," I remember every wand I've ever sold and I don't remember any of you, aside form Remus." After regaining their composure and stopping their heart attacks. They responded with the excuse that they had come up with," We got our wands custom made but they broke when we were sparring not that long ago and we have heard of your skill at wand making so we decided to come here." Olivander believed that excuse and asked them who wanted to go first. Killua decided to go first.

Killua, as Olivander had asked stuck his right hand out and a floating tape measure started to measure different parts of him including, his nose. After the tape measure finished doing it's thing, Olivander went into part of the shop near the back and got out a stack of wands. He placed the wands in front of Killua and asked him to wave them one bay one until he found one that choose him. Killua had to go through most of the wands in the pile before one worked, other wise known as until one didn't light some thing on fire, when he found his wand it had purple and white sparks come from the top. His wand was made of cedar wood which isn't something usually used in wands, with a unicorn hair and a part of a dementors cloak, an even rarer combination.

Gon went next going through the same strange measuring as Killua and once again Olivander went into the back and came out with a pile of wands this time even larger then Killua's pile. Gon tried each wand and none work. Olivander then went into the back again and came out with another pile of wands this time Gon found his wand it was near the top of the pile. When he found his wand it shot out red, orange, and green sparks. Olivander told them that, that wand was also made of cedar and had dragon heartstring in it.

Last to go was Kurapika he got measured and Olivander came out with a smaller pile of wands then Gon and Killua had but there were still quite a few wands he had to try and that was only if any in this pile worked. Kurapika tried all of the wands and none worked. By then Olivanders was almost destroyed. Shelves had fallen, pots were broken, things were on fire, and Olivander simply went on trying to find Kurapika a wand, not minding the mess at all. I took a while and a nearly destroyed shop to find but Kurapika eventually found his wand. When it choose him his wand shot out sparks the same color as his eyes when he is angry. His wand was made of oak and had a hippogrif (spelling?) feather in it.

After their wands were found Remus took them back to the leaky cauldron and got them a room to spend the rest of the summer in.

**That's a wrap I hope you enjoyed it.**

**I have a few things to explain though.**

**Killua's wands core: I choose Killua's wands core as a unicorn hair and dementors cloak because he is an assassin a killer hence the dementors cloak, and yet he is still happy and fun hence the unicorn hair.**

**Gon's wands core: Gon's wands core is a dragon heartstring because people with dragon heartstring core in their wands are often loyally and kind both of which Gon is.**

**Kurapika's wands core: The reason I choose Kurapika's wands core to be what it is, is because hippogrifs are proud which Kurapika is.**

**THANKS FOR READING!**


	4. Authors note

Hey so this is an update about my two stories I currently have up. I am discontinuing them both. I didn't really have any plot line made for either of them so I don't know how I would continue them. I will be creating new stories now I am planning on doing many more one shots and things like that though they all most likely will not be updated constantly considering school and I am Trying to get a portfolio together for the high school I want to attend. I may end up occasionally updating this but most likely not.


End file.
